The New Noob Saibot
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto x Mortal Combat cross over. Naruto is rised by Zub zero which when naruto was told he had to go back to his village. Naruto dislike having to go but will he behave in the village or cause chaos for the thing that sealed a demon inside of him?


First off the reason I have the two women you read about in this because well their the ones I like the most when it comes to girl fighters and Khameleon and Nitare are two people that are good but main reason Khameleon is at the start because her and Reptile are a team in my story that why she is the first woman he sees and I sorry if you think that I using someone else idea but I not this is 100 my and I hope you all like it.

Smoke is still a human in this because he gets away from his clan and lives.

Sub-Zero is the grandmaster of Lin Kuei and I use the looks for most of the people from the first looks and not the fucked up one called Armageddon it was good plot and fighting but the fighters looked like shit. Zero had helm and a blade that whole personally look was gone. Also most of the women look like scary things and killed a lot in the game Khameleon looks bad but when she first gets into Mortal combat games she looks a hell a lot batter then her because Armageddon suck when it come to women looks.

Scorpion is friend with zero because this is younger zero that he vowed to kept safe.

Rain aka half god is no longer working for king of outer world because he as join Zero and is going train Naruto,

Noob Saibot will be in it but he will be a soul and a evil mother fucker like he normal is but he is one of he people Naruto aka Noob Saibot will fight in the mortal combat when it starts.

Frost turns on her clan like it the story but she gets away alive.

Nitare one of best people in the games a vampire girl come on.

Their be more when the mortal combat fighting starts but for now it Naruto being ninja then Mk.

Naruto is laying on the hokage table after having the demon Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Naruto father is the 4th but his mother was from the clan Lin Kuei and because of that the hokage is waiting for someone from his clan to bring him out of the village for the next ten years. Few hours later a man in blue clothes. You all should know what Sub Zero looks like and I really don't know how to said what kind of clothes he wears because I don't know the name if you know it please tell me He walks over to the hokage and baby Naruto.

"So is this the kid Hokage-sama?" He said to him in a cold voice.

"Yes Sub-Zero and please care good care of him" Hokage said to him as he looks down at Naruto,

"I will and I bring him back when he is ten like we agreed" He said to him as he picks up little Naruto.

"Goodbye for now" Once Sub-Zero said that to the hokage he walked out of the office with little Naruto in his arms.

Five years later at the Lin Kuei palace.

"Naruto its time we gave you your new name" Sub-Zero said to him.

"Thank you Sub-Zero-sama" Naruto said back to the grandmaster.

"You don't need call me that because to me you're my son and that why I going to give you the name Noob Saibot which was the name of my elder brother and now it is yours" Sub-Zero said to him.

"Thank you father" When Sub-Zero heard Naruto calling him that he smiled to him because he maybe not be his real father but to him Naruto is his son.

"You should go meet your two new teachers their should be outside in the dinner room" When he told Naruto that he bowed to him and headed to the dinner room. _"He just can't wait to train more ahah he's a true Lin Kuei warrior"_

When Naruto get inside the dinner room he sees three people one of them is in green clothes like him and Sub-Zero also he had a green mask like him. Next to him is a woman around age of 19 with all gray clothes that show a lot but she doesn't really care and with her hair down that go pass her shoulders which was color silver/blue but she has a gray veil over her face. I using her looks when she was first into Mortal Combat games" The 3rd person was also in gray clothes which are like his but he had gray mask on his face which Naruto knows right away who he was.

"Smoke you back!" cried the little blonde kid.

Smoke smiled at him and asked "What name did he give you?"

"He gave me his die brother name Noob saibot" He replied back to him as he gave Smoke a death hug.

"You should be honored that you have a great warrior name" Smoke said back to him as he rubs his head.

"You most be wondering who we are?" Man in green asked him.

"Yea but I have feeling you are my teacher because I bet Smoke the other" Smoke nodded to him.

"Yea I'm your teacher and my name is Reptile and here beside me is Khameleon" He said back to the little blonde hair boy.

"Nice to meet you Reptile-sensei and Khameleon-chan" He said tot hem as he bowed. Their thoughts are "_He's well mannered_" was Smokes and Reptile thoughts but Khameleon had other ones "_He is cute and I wonder what he look like when he older"_

"Lets start training!" Yelled the little kid.

"We start tomorrow but if you want you can do your normal training today" before he could get done talking Naruto ran out the door and headed to the training area.

"Same old Noob" Smoke said to them.

"What's his real name?" She asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He replied back to her.

Five hours later Khameleon goes looking for Naruto at the training area. When she gets there she still that he still training and wonder how a five year old has this kind of stamina.

"How do you have this kind of Stamina your only five years old Noob" As she asked him he turned around to look at her.

"I tell you if you promise to do two things" He said back to her.

"I promise and what are the things?" She asked him.

"One let me see under your gray veil and let me call you by a nickname" He said back to her.

"Ok then come here" She start waving to her. When Naruto got over to her she lifted her veil. Her face was beautiful to Naruto but when she see that he staring she start lowering it but Naruto stops her hand then kisses her cheek which he blushed a deep crimson color but she did blushed a shard ways of red on her tan skin.

"Now how come you gave me a kiss on the cheek and also how do you have so much stamina" She asked him with a smile under her veil.

"Well because you have a beautiful face and the reason I have a lot of stamina that reason everyone hates me at my father village because in order save his village he sealed a nine tail demon fox name Kyuubi inside of me and that why everyone hates me and fears me also their wish I was dead" Once he get done saying that he start to look down but Khameleon pulled him into a hug and said in his ear that it going be ok.

"Its time to eat" The words come from a Mr. Smoke that was standing behind them the whole time and watching with a smirk on his face.

"What you doing here!?' yelled a blushing Naruto.

"Just watching" He said as he left the area in a poof of smoke.

"Lets go Kham-hine" Once he said that it made her blush from the nickname he gave her.

"Ok lets go Noob-kun" She replied back to him.

Once their get done eating their dinner Naruto lifted her veil and kissed her cheek again then headed to his room to sleep.

"Mhm" Said all three adult said to her.

"Shut up!" She yelled at them with a blushing face.

Later that night Khameleon was up walking around when she starts to hear something outside. When she gets outside she sees Naruto again training.

"You going hurt yourself if you train to much Noob-kun" She said to him as she warped her arms around him from the back.

"Hello Kham-hine" He said to her as he wiped the mess sweat off his face.

"No hello to me you have to bed and if I have make you I will" She said to him in a adult tone of voice.

"You can't make me" He said to her with a smirk under his mask.

"I can't can I?" She said with a smirk under her veil then picked him up and carried him to his room once she put him on the bed he grabbed her and try pulling her down with him.

"If I going to sleep then so are you" He said back at her.

"Fine little brat" She replied back to him. Naruto took off his mask which then she sees his three whisker mark on each cheek. Then Naruto took off her veil and laid down with her.

"Can I ask something?" He asked her.

"What is it?" She replied back.

"Can I be with you when I get older?" He said to her which made him blush deep crimson color but she also blushed.

"I said you have 70 chance of that happening" Once she said that Naruto kissed her cheek again.

Once Naruto fall asleep Khameleon get off the bed and slowly opened the door and then closed it behind her. When she start going to her room she bumps into Sub-Zero.

"Looks like he taking a liking to you" Zero said to her.

"Yea but do you think it all right that he does?" She asked him with little shyness in her tone of voice.

"As long as you wait to he least 12 before doing anything with him then it be ok" He said to her as she smiled at him because she heard that she can be with him when he older.

"Thank you Sub-Zero-sama" When she get done saying that she walked off to her room.

"_I swear can people stop calling me sama I hate it!" _Zero thoughts.

Four years later when Naruto is nine which he is told that he be the grandmaster of the clan when he older but Frost on the other hand is pissed to the max. later that night which Naruto will never forget what happened.

"Hello Frost-chan what you doing out here this late?" He asked her in his friend tone of voice.

"I going to kill the clan member that are behind this door" She said to him with a smirk.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Who going stop me from being grandmaster? You?" As she get done talking she start to laugh at him. Naruto moved into his fighting stance.

"You really can't be for real?" She looked at him.

"Yes I am" Naruto said to her as he charged her.

He tries hitting her with a right fist to her face but she dodges it and sent a right kick to his right rib. Naruto biting his lips as the impact came to his rib but as the pain was going to his whole body he sent a left jab to her chest but she hardly more when his fist impact into her chest but she sent her kneel into Naruto gut which made him throw up blood. He tried aiming a kick at her side but she grabbed his leg as it was coming to her and twisted it as Naruto yells in pain she hits him in the chest that sends him into a wall. After Naruto is hit into the wall Frost use some of her ice power to hold Naruto to the wall as she opened the door. One by one Naruto watch the clan member getting killed by Frost she didn't care who live or die. As Naruto vision starts to fade he sees Frost coming up to him and kisses him on the lips as she hits him in the gut again that makes him finally pass out. When he wakes up he sees Smoke next to him.

"Your awake Noob' He said to him with happiness in his voice.

"Why did she do that? Why did she let me live?" He asked Smoke who looked at him with caring eyes.

"Because she wants to be leader so bad that she was going destroy the clan if she didn't get it and for why she let you live that is because she loved you" He said to him as he rubs his head.

"How many members are alive still?" He asked him.

"Of are clan its only me., you and Sub-Zero but Replied and Khameleon are still alive" He said to him.

"So the clan down to three members? Dammit why did I lose to her" He said to Smoke as he slam his hand down on the bed.

"Don't blame yourself because she is 18 with years of training and you just 9" Smoke said to him trying to cheer up him.

"I guess your right" He said back to his sensei still looking down at the ground but when he hears the door open and Khameleon his mood changed a little bit.

"Hello Noob-kun" She said to him as she walked over then lifted her veil to kiss his cheek.

"Hello Kham-hime" He said back to her who just sat down beside him and hugged him.

"Smoke does he blame himself?" Ask Reptile who just come out of no way.

"Yes and pretty badly to" He replied back to his old friend.

"Reptile can I ask a fever of you?" Naruto asked him.

"Anything Noob" He said back to him.

"When I have go back to the village can Kham-hine come with me" He asked him with a blushing face.

"That's up to her" He said back to him with a smirk.

"Sure I go with you" She said to him then Naruto lifted her veil and kissed her lips which shocked everyone in the room. Naruto then moved his head on her neck and closed his eyes.

"Noob I have bad news" Their turn to see who talking and its was Sub-Zero.

"What is it father?" Naruto asked him.

"Because we down to three people you going have more then one girl friend or wife or sex friend" That made Naruto blush and hide his head in Khameleon chest.

"Its ok I don't mind sharing you Noob-kun" Once she said that she feels him kissing her chest then smiles at him. If you know the clothes she wear in the game you know why its showing a lot of her chest and legs and mostly everything but her two areas

"When am I going back to the village?" He asked his father.

"Next year when your ten year old" He said to his son.

"Then I have you for a year before anyone else does" Khameleon said with tone of happiness.

"You going be with few people from outer lands and maybe few from the village if you like any of them" His father said to him.

"Ok but one thing that not going change is that I love Kham-hime more then everyone else" Once he said that he blushed a deep crimson color again.

"I love you to Noob-kun" she said as she lays down on the bed.

A year later at the clan grounds.

"Its time for you two to get going" Smoke said to him.

"Took this my son" Zero hands him a katana that is pure white and has the name of his clan on it. Naruto takes the sword in his hands then bows to his father.

"Thank you father and we should be going now" He said back to them.

Next day as their walking to the village.

"This is taking forever" Khameleon said to him.

"I know Kham-hime but we most be close by now" He said to his love.

"Stop don't move" He said to her.

"Why Noob-kun" She replied back.

"We are not alone here" He said as he stares at the woods around him.

"Look like you found me out" A women in clothes that are purple but only cover up her arms and her two areas but leaves most of her chest and legs showing.

"Who are you?" Khameleon said to her.

"My name is Li Mei" She said as she bowed to them.

"Why are you fallowing us?" He asked her.

"To give you a warning and that is you going die soon by outer world people" Once she said that she moved back into the woods.

"If she says is true then I going be fighting outer world people" Naruto said to her.

"I'm worried about you Noob-kun" She said to him but he moved his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Don't be Kham-hime" Then he picked her up in bridal style and started to walk to the village once their get there two men with headbands stop them.

"Who are you and why are you here? One with bandages on his face said.

"My born name is Naruto Uzumaki but my name now is Noob Saibot and I'm a member of the clan Lin Kuei and this is my soon to be wife Khameleon and we here to see the hokage" Once Naruto was done he shocked all three of them. The two men are shocked that the Kyuubi brat is alive and back and also has a hot woman with him. She shocked because Naruto said that she is his soon to be wife which made her happy.

She bend over to his ear and whisper "Am I really going be your wife soon" Only replied she get was a nodded and a kissed but after he did that he start walking to the hokage tower and she was fallowing right behind him.

Once their get inside the hokage office the 3rd hokage was looking at him then the older woman.

"Hello Hokage-sama, My name is Naruto Uzumaki well that was my old name now its Noob Saibot and this is my soon to be wife Khameleon" He said to him.

"Its good to see you again Noob and I'm glad you are ok" He said to him with a smile.

"When do I start this shinobi school and I do know hanger and few jutsus but I just don't use them I most fight with my ice powers" He said to the hokage.

"I understand and you start tomorrow and also there is a house for you and here the keys and map that has your house mark on it" Hokage said as he handed Naruto the key and map.

"Thank you and we will be going now" He replied back with a smile under his mask.

About half hour later their finally found the house that their be staying in. Naruto opened the door and it was a one bedroom and one bathroom also a living room. He then picked up his love in bridal style because he knows she loves it. He then put her on the bed which he lays down beside her as he removes his mask Naruto then removes his lover veil and started to kiss her lips then cheek also her neck,

"Goodnight my Kham-hime" He said to him.

"Goodnight my Noob-kun" She replied as she kissed his neck.

The next day is the first of the school for him. Naruto started to walk to his school with Kham-hime right beside him. When he gets to the classroom he walks in and the teacher was a man with a scar on his nose.

"You Most be Noob Saibot" He asked him then Naruto nodded to him "Go tell everyone"

"My name is Noob Saibot and one of few last members of clan Lin Kuei and this is my soon to be wife Khameleon" He said to them as most of the men are drooling over his wife because one she looks and is 24 years old.

"Take your sits and we can start and is your wife going be a shinobi or is she just here to kept you safe" He said to Naruto.

"She here because she wants to be around me at all times and she can kick the shit out of you don't think about making anymore jokes understand" He said to his teacher who just started to sweat and nodded to him. Naruto walked up to the top and sat in one of the sits and his wife was standing and warping her arms around Naruto from the back.

Naruto listen to his teacher go on about past things and so on. Naruto started to fall asleep but once he does Khameleon wakes him up by grabbing him somewhere that was making her smirk as she did it.

"You have to wait two years Kham-hine" He said to her.

"That doesn't mean I can't touch it ahahah" She replied back to him.

Sasuke walked over to them. "How about you leave the dope and be with me?' He said to her which made her smirk turn into a pissed off face. Naruto channeled some of his ice power into the floor which by doing so the ground turn into a shard of ice because of that it made a Uchiha full on his ass.

"Who the dope ahah" Naruto said to him.

"You're the fool!" This came from a pink hair girl with green eyes. Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her chest which he ice her shirt then broke it off which made her topless in the class. As she trying to cover up and leave the room Naruto said few things "You have no boobs and are you really a gay dude trying to be with Sasuke" Once he said that Sakura blushed and run away.

"Don't you think you over did it a little Noob-kun" Khameleon said as she warps her arms around him from behind again.

"Don't one going to touch you because that one thing only I can do' As he said that he turned around to face her and as he did he lifted her veil and kissed her on the lips. He slides his tongue into her mouth which her tongue that like a lizard which is warping inside around Naruto tongue.

"I like that tongue of yours Kham-hine" He said to her that made her blush.

"That's good Noob-kun and it look like class is over for today" She said back to her as she pulled down get veil.

"Iruka-sensei can Khameleon be a shinobi to if she changes her age to 12?" He said to him who just nodded because he knows people can't do that.

"Can you change into a 12 year old body?" He asked her who nodded to him. She was down a C cup close to D but Naruto was now taller her.

"You still look beautiful Kham-hime" Naruto kissed her on the neck but Iruka failed out of his sit.

"Can I be a shinobi to?" She asked the sensei who just nodded to her.

"Lets go get something to eat" He said to his soon to be wife.

"Ok Noob-kun" She said to him.

Little while later both Naruto and Khameleon start eating dangos but their notice two women and a man next to them. The two women get up to get more food but the man just looks at Naruto. When the women come back their can see the man there with is staring at this kid.

"What do you want and sorry I don't go that way" Naruto said that to the man which causing all three girls to giggle.

"You one to talk freak dressing like that" Once he said that Naruto get out of his sit and walked to his table which he then put his hand on also he channeled is ice power into the table which cause it to turn a solid ice then he kicks it and the table goes into tons of shards of ice.

"Never I mean never! Insult a Lin Kuei warrior and if you do again I will turn you into ice next" Naruto looked at him.

"What you name kid" The man asked.

"My born name is Naruto Uzumaki but my new name is Noob Saibot and the person I'm name after is Sub Zero-same elder brother who is dead now and I swear next time you say anything about me or my clan I will kill you" He to him that shocked the two women.

"What wrong with you two?" He asked the two purple hair women.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and this my mother Crimson Mitarashi and its honor to meet a real Lin Kuei and it most be a great honor to be named after Noob because ever are clan knows of him" She said to him.

"Who is he?" Naruto looks to the man.

"I'm his ex wife now because for last year he been doing things like this because he part of my clan so he thinks he can do whatever he wants and today is the last time I going let him and by that you are removed from the Mitarashi clan" Crimson said to him who couldn't believe this was happening but he walked away because he know he'll get killed if he didn't.

"Is their anyway are clans can be allies' Crimson asked him.

"I can't say yes or no but I will sent a massage to Sub-Zero-sama asking for the allies with you" He said as he bowed to them.

"Thank you and please when you get a yea or no come by the clan house" She asked him.

"I will Crimson-sama" Once he said that a yellow clothes man walked over. Crimson looking at Naruto with a blush because of the sama to her name.

"Your late Scorpion-sensei!" Naruto yelled at him as he thrown a chair at Scorpion head.

"You are the same old Noob and I have two people that going be on your team once their changed their ages to match yours because I don't think adults can be genin in two years from now" He said to Naruto who nodded.

"But teams are of three and their sensei" Naruto asked him.

"Yes and one of them is your sensei when it comes to mission because he has been a shinobi for long time" He said back to Naruto. Anko and Crimson start to leave because their don't want get in trouble by ear dropping on people their trying to be allies with.

A man in same kind clothes Naruto and Scorpion are wearing but his is purple.

"Meet your sense that be helping me train you and be your team leader when you become a genin his name is Rain" Once he get done talking Naruto yelled out.

"You mean the half god Rain! One of the best assassins there is!" When Naruto stop talking he get a nodded from Rain.

"You know of me and your 2nd teammate is right here" He moved aside to show a women that was around age of 27 and had two black wings and deep green eyes but also black hair that is to her shoulders. She was wearing a red dress that show little bit of her double Ds chest and some of her sexy legs "My name is Nitare and its nice to me meet you"

That when Khameleon turned into her real age and then in front of Naruto. "Hello and the name is Khameleon" She said to her in a deadly tone of voice.

"You most be his first wife and I here ask if I can be on his team and to date him then maybe be his wife so are clans can be allies but I thought Sub-Zero-hime told you that" She said to her and him as she walked over to him and pull down his mask but once she did she kissed him on the lips that last for to long in Khameleon book.

"Can I Noob-kun?" She asked in a playfully voice.

"That's up to Kham-hime" He replied to her putting his mask back on.

"I will aloud it only because you need more women to get the clan back members" She said as she warped her arms around him from the back and kissed his neck.

"I Hope you two get along well" Naruto said to them.

"I think we will but we have go into 12 year old bodies now before people see us" When she said that Khameleon turned back into her young self and when Nitare did it she turned into a kid that look like 12 and had a D cup and she smirk at him.

"I have one rule and that goes for both of you when we alone at night you both need go back to your adult forms ok?" He asked them and their both nodded to him.

"Lets go home and then tomorrow school and train" He said to the two girls.

"I see you after school tomorrow" Rain said to Naruto as he walking off with the two girls behind him.

Once their get inside his place their turn back into their real age and each one kisses his neck he looked at them and smiled.

"You two go get some sleep and I going to train" He said to them as he starts to leave their get dressed into night clothes and look at him.

"When you get back wake us up" Khameleon said to him and he nodded,

Outside at one of the training grounds Naruto is doing push up and he notice someone coming his way. But how the person moving thrown the tree is only know two people like that.

"Khameleon-hine is that you or is it Reptile-sensei" He asked out.

"My name is Chameleon and I a friend of them" He walks out in the same clothes he wearing but each part of his clothes is a different color.

"Why are you here?" He asked the new comer.

"To kill you for stealing Khameleon away from me" Once he said that Naruto get into fighting stance.

"You think you can beat me!" Chameleon clothes turn to blue and looks at him.

"What in the world!? Naruto yelled at him.

"I can changed into any other people I know and you going fight the power of Sub-Zero" As he said that he start forcing ice into his hands. It been long time since I seen or use Chameleon but I know he changed into the seven ninja and can use their skills in the game and ninjas are Smoke, Reptile, Zero. Noob. Rain. Emico Scorpion He sent a ice blast to Naruto but he dodge it and goes at him as he makes ice on his hand to form a set of ice claws and on his right hand he makes a form of a blade. Naruto jumped at him and tries hitting him with his claw right but he missed him and then he side step around Chameleon and hit his arm with his ice blade but as he did that he hit a solid ice statue of him and not real him and as hit it the ice from the fake body is turning Naruto arm into ice so he break the blade and his hand went back to Naruto but then he took out his katana that was given to him by his father.

"You know how to use my father moves" He said to him. Just as the fighting is heating up Naruto sees two people coming it was Khameleon and Nitare.

"Just because you can copy my father moves doesn't mean your win this! I'm a Lin Kuei and will never lose a fight!" As Naruto yells that at him he starts forcing a ton of ice power around him and into his hands. Chameleon drops down and does the same. When Khameleon sees Chameleons she get pissed and knows why their fighting and about get into the fight when a hand stop her but when she look back it was not Nitare but Reptile,

"He has to fight this one and he will win because Chameleon can copy people but he can't copy their full power" He said to her. When both of them sent a ice blast at each other it hit in the air but one Naruto sent went thrown the fake ice blast and ice Chameleon legs so he can't move anymore.

"What sure we do with him Khameleon and Reptile?" He looked behind him.

"let him live but Chameleon no matter how many times you attack Noob he is the one I love and I sorry but I don't love you" She moved to Naruto and rested her head on his neck.

"I be going for _now_" Once the ice freed he walked away from the area.

"Naruto I mean Noob" She said to him.

"Its ok when we away from the village you can use my real name" He said to her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Naru-kun can you give me a hug to?" Nitare poured at him.

"Ok ok" He then hug both of them at once.

"You have a kind heart Naruto" Khameleon said to him which he the kisses both of them on the lips.

* * *

I Cant believe that I made Chameleon a evil dude because he one of the fighters I think are the best.

I Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't flame me about things.

R&R


End file.
